


风月债

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby, 叶非
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	风月债

“罗非怎么没来？”秦小曼问站在一旁的叶常青，一双大眼睛忽闪忽闪的。

男人抽了口烟，把烟屁股丢在脚下碾了碾，随意勾了下嘴角道：“我怎么知道？与其操心这个，还不如早点回家，这可不是女人待的地方。”

秦小曼瞪了他一眼，转身要走，忽然听到身后人又来了一句：“嗳！你要不急着回去就跟他们去巡捕房，我忽然想起还有些事儿要做。”

女警探刚想问什么事，就看到男人指了指头顶上红艳艳转着的彩灯，笑得流里流气，一瞬间表情像吃了苍蝇，用力跺了跺脚就钻进车门。

 

叶常青没向灯火通明的大路走，反而看了看四周，压紧衣襟钻进条黑漆漆的小巷子。若是换做平常人必定会转晕了头，只有极熟悉路的人才能找对方向。  
约摸走了两三根烟的时间，脚下路面稍稍开阔了些，一盏残破的红灯悬在楼体半中央，隐隐照出几个人影子。半透明的劣质烟气从四五处飘起来，火星子照亮或老或少的女人的脸。

男人站在路口看了一会儿，忽然笑了，冲着一个高挑细瘦的背影走过去，箍着腰把人拖进一边的小巷里。

 

“来都来了，躲什么？”叶常青的手顺着腰间柔滑的布料一路摸下去，“看这身打扮，罗顾问难不成想在这里讨些零用钱么？”

罗非挣了一下，两只手臂都教男人从身后拧了，不能动弹。刚想开口，却听得男人道：“你穿成这样是不想暴露吧？那开口叫人前可要想想后果呢，你说是不是？”  
戴皮手套的手从旗袍开叉处伸进去，握住雪白的腿根轻轻抚摸，唤起某些难以言说的记忆。吊袜带被人勾起来又撒开，打在软肉上清脆一声响，“穿得还挺齐全。”

罗非身子微微抖着，冷声道：“你放开我。”  
“放你去路口继续站着么？没想到罗顾问这么想做婊子，”男人手掌一路向上，揉捏着挺翘滚圆的臀肉，在臀尖上用力一拍，雪白嫩肉泛起了红，可怜兮兮地抖着，“还是最不值钱的那一种。”  
“……”小侦探咬着嘴唇不说话。  
“如果你装婊子装得够像我就放你走，怎么样？”

他显然没有回旋的余地。

底裤轻而易举地被人勾下来，墨绿绸料松松垮垮堆在后腰，男人指尖揉着腿心那朵湿漉漉软嫩嫩的肉花，浅浅抽插激起一片黏腻水声。  
“下面这么湿，不会已经叫人操过了吧？”  
“……别，会被人发现的——”  
男人用湿乎乎的手套捂住他口鼻，握着那截细腰狠狠艹进去。小侦探细白的手指抠着凹凸不平的砖墙，细瘦身子被顶得一耸一耸。

零碎的哼吟从指缝间溢出来。他贴近他颈侧，看到旗袍领口绸料上暗色的挑花，做工平平的金耳坠，廉价呛人的香粉。他今天是风月场里最廉价的暗娼，浑身上下找不出一丝破绽，只有那截颈子是他熟悉的，纤细脆弱，在黑暗巷弄里白得惊人。  
前端挺立的小东西把布料顶出一个小包，被人握在手心细细弄着。“明明很有感觉嘛，”男人叹了一声，贴近他耳边讲，“罗顾问这么漂亮的身子站街可惜了，该去爬那些达官贵人的床——”  
不知道话里哪一句触到了罗非逆鳞，细高跟在他脚面上狠狠碾了几下，疼得他撒开了捂着对方嘴的手。  
“要做就做，别他妈废话。”罗非气喘不平顺，声音却冰凉凉的，没有一点温度。  
叶常青知道说错了话，心里后悔，面上却还是一副流氓样子不肯服软：“现在站街的婊子都这么凶吗？明明下面这张嘴儿又湿又软，吸得好不快活。”

罗非被一个深顶激得双眸失神，两片唇半张着，无意发出一声短而撩人的呻吟，索性放开了嗓子喘。男人不愧是风月场里的老手，敏感穴心被狠狠冲撞研磨，里面像软成了一滩水，又酸又爽。他下意识想逃，却被握紧了腰按回那根东西上，被顶开的穴肉不停蠕动着，叫嚣着想要更多。

“想要吗？扮得这么像，罗顾问知不知道婊子被男人上的时候是什么样儿？”

软穴把男人那根吞到最深，黏水儿顺着颤个不停的腿根滴滴答答往下流。腰被人紧紧箍着，全身各处都像有小火苗烧起来，热热痒痒，酥软穴心抵着体内的硬东西，越磨却越空虚得厉害。  
罗非没裹束胸带，胸口圆圆软软两团直接贴着衣料，两颗小肉粒石子一样凸着，随着主人急促的呼吸起起伏伏。

“好像比之前大了那么一点儿，”男人的笑声从耳后传过来，指腹擦过敏感凸起，激起一阵颤栗。“骚货想被人揉奶子了吗？”  
前襟大敞着，露出一大片雪白胸口，皮革纹路紧紧贴着柔嫩皮肤，两团软肉落进男人手心，被极熟练地细细揉捏着，令人身子酥麻的热流一路向下，牵动那截细腰摇摆起来，臀尖紧贴着男人下腹打转。而那人却还像木头做的一动不动，只有灼热的呼吸喷在他耳畔，激起极轻的、猫儿一样的喘息。

“呜……想要……”罗非声音又轻又软，故意捏细了嗓子，被情欲泡得湿漉漉又带着急切渴求，“小逼想被先生艹……里面好痒，要受不住了……”

叶常青想起墙根下叫春的猫，声音也是这样软绵绵的转了好几个弯，勾人得很。他抱着他的腰往里顶，那两片红唇里溢出黏黏糊糊的喘息，暖热水流从穴心深处一股一股地喷出来。  
男人加快速度抽送着，黏腻水声混着连成一片的迷乱呻吟，肉体碰撞声在漆黑寂静的巷弄里犹如巨响。他不止一次碰到过暗巷里火热交合的嫖客与廉价娼妓，故意挑高了调的淫声浪语从暗处飞出来，只能看到两个模糊的、动物一样的黑影子。  
现在他也是那无数黑影子中的一个了，怀里人却不一样。他裸露的皮肤像月亮一样白，他永远最纯洁最漂亮，是被从天空里拽下来的白色的鸟儿。

 

泥泞肉穴紧紧咬着男人性器，从腿根到膝弯都颤个不停。他的小天使被情潮包裹着几近溺水，合不拢的红唇间流出迷乱又放荡的呻吟。  
“呜嗯好舒服……顶到最里面了呜，大鸡巴把小穴肏得好舒服……要坏了呜呜呜要泄了”

男人又往剧烈收紧的穴里冲撞了十数下，怀里人叫得又短又急，尾音带着钩子，比他见过的窑姐儿还要勾人。透明水柱从狼藉一片的下身喷出来，哗啦啦泄了一地。

 

罗非靠着墙，脸颊一片潮红，柔软身子随着急促的呼吸不断颤抖。旗袍下摆坠下来，盖住两条长腿，只留一对细细白白的脚踝在外面，好像什么都没发生过一样。  
男人沉默着站在他面前。夜晚潮湿的风从两人之间的空隙穿过去，他忽然觉得冷，寒气像钻进了骨头里。

叶常青望着绿旗袍裹着的漂亮身子，想起他站在巷口时面容和肢体上浮动的红光。茫然的眼神，廉价的情色感汇成暗河。他是白色的舟子，在暗巷里对男人们张开双腿。  
而那双泛红的眼睛正湿漉漉地看着他，像孩子一样，纯真又迷惘。

有什么东西正从伪装的硬壳下露出来，柔软又温热的，卸掉所有防备的。  
指尖顺着他袖口爬上来，触到皮革料子轻轻地抖。  
小侦探凑近来吻他。与平时不同，下巴平滑光洁，看起来更像个孩子，和他记忆深处的某个影子重叠在一起——  
潮热的体温从紧贴的胸腹间扩散开来。

罗非把脸埋在男人颈侧，小口小口地喘着气。他想起夜里蓝色的走廊和鼓动的白窗帘——那时候也是这样的，一个温暖坚实的、带着皮革味道的男人的拥抱。

年幼的他像往日一样，坐在他足以称之为父亲的男人腿上，穿一件蓬松的白色棉纱睡裙，像西洋橱窗里的洋娃娃。那是他第一次被人碰那个地方，钢笔冰冷的金属外壳戳弄着幼嫩的小口，没有快感、却奇怪得很，教他满脸烧得通红。  
钢笔拔出来时沾满了湿热的粘液，男人大手抚着他背脊，要他伸出软舌把笔身舔干净。那时候他相信他说的每一句话，听从他的每一个要求，他是他的监管人，几乎可以算作他的父亲。

“不要……舔，我觉得好奇怪……”

他当时似乎这样说了，但还是乖巧地伸出一点舌尖。

男人带茧的粗砺手指伸进幼嫩的穴，泪珠从孩子脸上滚下来。那里痛得要命，他十几年来从没这样痛过。身体里的手指还在动，他觉得身体好像被撕开了一道口子，甚至流出了血。他用尽全身力气从男人身上跳下来，跌跌撞撞地逃出办公室。

下身又疼又热，像开了一条填不住的裂缝。他漫无目的地跑着，直撞到一个怀抱里才停下来。

他能闻到对方身上的皮革味儿和劣质烟草的味道。似乎太紧了又太暖了，有什么东西从下身破开的口子里挤出来，那里空荡荡又烫得发麻，他怕得很，更不敢说出事实，他只能继续跑。

那个带着皮革和烟草味的拥抱在罗非的记忆里慢慢扭曲，直到他又长大了些，才发现潜意识已将它与难以启齿的情欲紧紧捆绑在一起。依赖感不知何时变了味儿，转化为对某个陌生人的强烈的性欲。这种欲望愈演愈烈，甚至只要嗅到皮革的味道下身就湿成一片——

罗非终于找到了这个拥抱。他曾经设想过几百种由这个拥抱延伸出的性爱，包括眼下这一种，在肮脏的暗巷里，他抱着他，像低贱的嫖客和最下等的婊子。他把自己完全交给这个男人，身体被彻底打开，埋藏于身体各处的、扭曲的欲望燃成一条火蛇。

穿着丝袜的腿挂在男人腰间，每一次都进到最深，带出一声酥软的呻吟。小侦探像没了骨头一样紧贴在他怀里，雪白手臂搭在他肩头，一边喘息一边在肩颈处留下湿热的吻。  
下身空荡荡的口子被男人填满了，挤出暖热的水儿，被抹在通红的乳尖和唇瓣上。  
男人轮流干他前后两个穴，里外都湿乎乎黏答答的，火烧一样地热，不用看也知道是一片糜烂的红。

“好热，”男人叹了一声，“下面是不是被操肿了？”  
“嗯……啊嗯……磨得好舒服……前面也想要”

他捉住他的一只手引他自慰，揉弄翕张不停的两瓣肉唇和肿大的花核，后穴因一阵阵快感而不住绞紧，小肉棒顶着男人结实的腹肌，可怜兮兮地吐着水儿。

 

视觉、听觉、力气，甚至呼吸都仿佛消失了，视网膜上留下一片暧昧的光点。  
罗非发现自己正剧烈喘着气，柔软赤裸的胸膛贴着男人的，心跳乱得惊人。他动了下手腕，指尖不自觉地抖着，似乎有些发麻。腰还被人紧紧圈着，下身热得像燃起一把火。他用一只手断断续续摸男人的脸，眼睛在模糊的暗影中闪着光。

“怎么了？”  
“手，有点麻。”

僵硬的手指被拢在温热手心里慢慢地揉。“你今天——是故意的吧。”

罗非没说话，侧脸在男人肩头找了个更舒服的位子，轻轻吐了口气。

紧贴着的胸腔震了一下，男人笑着轻轻刮了下他鼻头：“罗非，你真是我欠下的债。”

一笔无名的风月债。

“我送你回去。”他帮他系上领口的扣子，又把胸口和腰侧的褶皱抹抹平。  
“我腿软。”罗非看着他，忽然眨眨眼，孩子一样地笑起来。

“明天她们就会说——叶警探叶先生，从巷子里抱了个姐儿回去。你不怕吗？”  
一只高跟鞋晃晃悠悠地挂在他脚尖，又荡了几下，终于支撑不住落下去，滚进黑暗里。  
“哪里有这么乖张又娇俏的姐儿，我也想见识见识。”  
罗非不讲话了，两只脚却还一摆一摆的，直到看到外街上的灯光才安分下来，手指紧捏着男人胸口的衬衫料子。

 

他把他送回了房。小侦探半路就偷偷闭了眼补眠，他上楼时还未醒，只怕惊醒他，于是脚步放得极轻。身子触到床垫时那双眼睛却忽然睁开了，带着点笑意看他，手指勾着手指拉了好一会儿。

『晚安』

他用唇语讲。

 

tbc.


End file.
